20 Minutes in the Hotel Bar
by AK-tutti
Summary: 20 minutes in the hotel bar, and then I slip into your girlfriend's jeans . Sharpay and Troy are having an affair, he already has a girlfriend. Sharpay wants to say stop, but he makes her feel like they're the only lovers in the world at night. Troypay


_Hey everybody, what's up? Here I am spitting out another one-shot, that I hope will turn out, the way I planned it. This is actually the first fic, I haven't run by my faithful 'stalker', so I hope she'll like it more than anybody. Anyway, here's the thing, I listened to this song, and a certain line in it inspired me to this. Now you have the pre-info, so on with the actual story._

**20 Minutes In The Hotel Bar**

She redid the zipper and buttoned the jeans, he had handed to her. It was his girlfriend's, she knew that, but she had spilt red wine on her own white ones. Or spilt wasn't exactly the right term, it was more like knocking it over in the pre-games.

It wasn't the first time, they had that kind of relation, and she knew it was wrong, because he had a girlfriend, and she didn't want to be the other woman, but the thing was... He made her feel so good, even if it was just for a short while.

He owned a hotel, and they always did it in the bar. He knew, when it was available, he owned the hotel after all. They had 20 minutes each night, give or take, and she knew it wasn't much, but that didn't matter to her, because when they made love, it felt like they were the only lovers in the world that night.

It amazed her, how well his girlfriend's jeans fit her, maybe that was a sign? Maybe that meant, she was supposed to be his girlfriend? She didn't know, it was just a thought, but for now she was happy with her 20 minutes in the hotel bar.

He threw his t-shirt back on, and she watched him with adoration in her eyes, and then she pulled her top on again, and jumped back in her heels. She was supposed to leave, before people began streaming into the bar again, though she couldn't help but linger there. He looked so sexy with his messy hair, and his piercing blue eyes.

He put an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, and then he kissed her passionately on the lips, and she kissed him back. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right, and she knew, she was gonna regret it in the morning, when she was hung over. She didn't like doing this to Gabriella, she hated being the other woman, but the way he made her feel.

"I love you." He whispered, as they broke apart, and he gazed at her with pure love in his eyes. If it was love? Maybe it was just a claim, because if he loved her, then wouldn't he leave his girlfriend for her?

"I love you too." She replied, and he kissed her forehead. She didn't want to say it, it felt wrong, but then she remembered, how he made her feel, when they were together, what those 20 minutes did to her, and she gave in.

She stepped out of his grasp, and reached for the west lying on top of the bar, and she put it on one arm at a time. She found her name tag lying on the floor, and she pinned it to west, where it was meant to be at. Sharpay, it read, she was a bartender at Troy's hotel.

4 years of college proved, that Broadway wasn't for her, and now she had to find another way to make a living, and untill she did, she worked at the Bolton as a bartender. She was damn good, if she had to say it herself, there wasn't a drink, she couldn't make or make up.

When she was fresh out of college and was struggling with money, Troy took pity on her and offered her the job. She declined at first, because how could a 22 year old possibly own a hotel? It turned out he did, and she gladly accepted his offer.

Sharpay's money trouble and unemployment had changed her, she now knew the words kind, perspective and etc. She was still fierce, she still had a sharp tongue, but she knew how to be nice, and she knew how to behave, which was the reason, Troy had supposedly falled for her.

She walked over behind the bar, where she was supposed to stand, when she was on duty, and she did it just in time; people started tumbling in, and began ordering their different drinks. Troy mouthed something to Sharpay, that she did not get, she was too busy taking orders, and then he left.

As she mixed the drinks, she thought to herself, that it killed her, she couldn't tell the world about their love, that she couldn't just stand up on the bar and scream; I love Troy Bolton. That would ruin everything, he loved Gabriella more, than he loved her.

**20 minutes in the hotel bar, and then I slip into your girlfriend's jeans**

Sharpay had been elsewhere that night, he sensed, and it worried him a great deal. Was she upset over something, and what was it? Had he hurt her in some way, that he just didn't know? He had ruined her jeans, but he had also given her a replacement pair. He had given her... Gabriella's jeans.

Of course, that was it. He knew, she hated the way, they did what they did, and she hated being his mistress, if you could call it that. He knew, and he had just handed her Gabriella's jeans afterwards, how was that insensitive of him.

He was in the elevator, on the way to his and Gabriella's suite, which was on the 14th floor. He watched, as the numbers went higher. 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, and finally 14. He had reached his floor, and with a pling the elevator doors opened, and he stepped out.

He walked over to his and Gabriella's suite, and he carefully opened the door, since his girlfriend was probably sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her up. He closed the door silently behind him, and switched on the lights, hoping it wouldn't wake her up.

It didn't, and he watched her lying there in the bed, covered with sheets, her eyes closed, in- and exhaling quietly. That was one of the things, he loved about her, she didn't snore. Sometimes he found himself wondering about a certain blonde, did she snore? He somehow wanted to know, but their arrangement wouldn't allow it.

He occupied a chair in the corner, and then he sat there, watching his girlfriend lying in bed, sleeping, like he had done so many times before. He wondered, what it looked like, when Sharpay was sleeping, if her hair formed an angelic halo on the pillow? He liked to picture, that it did.

Gabriella turned to lie on the other side in her sleep, and he wondered, was Sharpay a turner, or did she twist? There was a difference. A turner did it once in a while, not very often, and a twister did it rapidly. Troy disliked twisters.

He noticed a sparkly thing around her neck, a beautiful silver chain with a T. For a smart girl, Gabriella was pretty dumb. Didn't she know, that she could strangle herself, if she slept with her necklace on. Would Sharpay be smart enough to take it off, or would she sleep with it on too?

And then he caught himself in action. Whenever Gabriella did something, he wondered about Sharpay. She was always on his mind, he couldn't get her out, and when he was with Gabriella, but was thinking about Sharpay, what did that mean? He couldn't be with Gabriella, he knew that much.

He must have dozed off during all his thoughts, because the next thing he knew, Gabriella was standing in front of him, saying his name repeatedly to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the light, and then she smiled brightly at him.

"Gabriella, what?" He asked her, all confused. Had he fallen a sleep in that chair, he clearly must have, but it was for the better that way, since he knew, he couldn't be with his girlfriend anymore, he had to much love for Sharpay.

"You didn't come to bed last night, you fell asleep in the chair." Gabriella pointed out for him, which he already knew, so why was she? Would Sharpay be telling him the obvious too? "You look worried, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." Troy explained, and Gabriella nodded her head, understanding him. Would Sharpay just let things rest that easily, or what she get into things? "I'm sorry I dozed off over here, though."

"Oh, that's okay." Gabriella smiled, she was too clueless to catch Troy's lie. Did Sharpay have that much good faith, could he just lie to her like that? No, and he had never lied to her either.

He decided this was it, right now. He sat up straight in the chair, and became serious. "Gabriella, we need to talk." He said, and she got a worried look upon her face. He didn't blame her, this would be a huge blow up, and it would come out of nowhere for her. "I think you should sit down, maybe."

Gabriella silently turned her back to him, and walked over to the kingsize bed, and sat down on the soft mattress and the silk sheets, wondering what it could be. Things were going well, so she didn't get the 'we need to talk', what was up?

"I... let me cut this short, okay?" He led off by saying, and Gabriella grasped the silk in her hands, getting ready for what was to come, hoping she was worried over nothing. "I love you, but I've fallen in love with someone else, that I think I wanna be with."

Gabriella let the news sink in. She let go of the sheets in her hands, and then she stood up in rage, and began screaming; "How dare you? I've given you the best years of my life, and then you choose to end, because you think you wanna be with someone else?"

"Pretty much?" Troy said, trying to remain calm, but it seemed as though his calmness was provoking Gabriella somehow. She was obviously fuming with anger. "I love her, she's amazing, and she deserves more than 20 minutes every now and then."

"20 minutes every now and then?" Gabriella questioned, repeating what Troy had said, raising her eyebrows at him, folding her arms across her chest, looking even more pissed than before. "You've already been with her? Troy Bolton, have you cheated on me?"

Troy nodded his head, and mustered to get out a barely audible; "Yeah."

"Why?" Gabriella demanded to know, and Troy looked down on the ground, feeling slightly ashamed of himself, as he didn't exactly know why. All he knew, was how she made him feel. "Troy, I asked you a damn question. Why?"

"I don't know why, okay?" Troy yelled, and stood up from the chair, throwing his arms up in the air. "I don't. All I know is, that I love her, and she makes me feel things. When I'm with her, I feel untouchable, and I like that feeling, y'know. And I wanna be able to show her off, I'm sorry."

"GET OUT!" Gabriella shrieked, and pointed her boney finger at the door, indicating that Troy should leave that very second. "GET OUT! GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!" She ran over to the door and ripped it open. She looked at him with much hatred in her eyes, and then she spoke in a calm, but firm voice; "I meant it, Troy! I want you to get out, right now."

Troy crossed his arms, he wasn't going anywhere. "I think, you're forgetting something, Gabriella. This is my hotel, and my suite." He informed her, and she went from being on top to being down low, she thought she had gained control, but she couldn't throw him out of his own suite. "I think you should be the one to leave."

Gabriella looked like, she had fallen from the sky. She didn't know what to say, what to do. To cry or to yell, but then she rushed out of the door, and slammed it shut behind her. The power of the slam almost created an earthquake, but she was that mad.

Troy was glad, that he could now finally be with Sharpay, the way they were before and officially, he just hated the fact, that his break-up with Gabriella had to be so ugly. That hadn't been what, he had wanted, but thinking about, that he could now how Sharpay, it didn't bother him that much.

**20 minutes in the hotel bar, and then I slip into your girlfriend's jeans**

It was early in the morning, and Sharpay was finally off the clock. The bar always closed from 7 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon, it was one of Troy's weird ideas, but obviously it was a brilliant one, seeing as the Bolton Hotel was one of the most succesful in the world.

Sharpay removed her vest, which was red in respect of the Wildcats, and replaced it with her favorite cardigan, which to no surprise was pink, even though that did not match her gold belt. All Sharpay really had to wear was the red vest, a colour Troy had chosen because of his old Wildcats days, and she had decided to take it all the way with a white top, gold belt and a pair of jeans, Gabriella's.

But whatever about the colours. Sharpay was finally off, and she was beat after having worked all night, so she just wanted to get home and sleep, she didn't care about colours, and what matched. Her bed at home was the only thing on her mind, a bed Troy had never slept in, they always did it in the hotel bar.

Sharpay picked up her over-sized shoulderbag from behind the counter, and threw it over her shoulder, she dug her left hand into it, searching for her bundle of keys. She needed a whole lot of them. She had to lock all alcohol containing bottles into a safe looking thing, plus she had to lock up the bar room as well, and then she needed the keys to her car, and once she got home, she'd need the keys to her apartment.

She had finally found the keys, and had them in her hands, when Gabriella came barging through the doors to the bar, looking rather furious. She sat down on the first and best bar-stool by the counter and looked expectantly at Sharpay, who let her keys glide out of her grasp, let the shoulderbag drop off her shoulder to the ground, and then she stepped behind the counter in front of Gabriella.

"You look distressed." Sharpay pointed out, being nice about it. The God honest truth would be the words; you look like something the cat dragged inside, but Sharpay was considerate and nice now, so she kept those thoughts to herself.

"Distressed? That's one way to put it." Gabriella mumbled, looking down upon her knees, and then she looked up at Sharpay, locking eyes with her with a tired expression in her own, they almost looked possesed. "I could seriously use a drink or something."

Sharpay now knew, why Gabriella had looked so expectantly at her to begin with. She was a bartender, she was supposed to pour the drinks, but between 7 and 3 she wasn't allowed to, and Gabriella knew that perfectly well, so why would she wanted her to do something like that?

"I'm-I'm sorry, Gabby, but between these hours it's against hotel policy." Sharpay informed the latina, even if she already knew that, Sharpay had to do that, she was obligated to do so, seeing as she was part of the hotel staff, and she worked in the bar.

"I don't freaking care!" Gabriella exclaimed, slamming her fist against the surface of the bar, startling Sharpay very much, who had never seen the latina like that and was scared. "Just hit me with your best shot, k'?"

Sharpay dared only to oblige. She got the shot glasses out from underneath the bar, and she placed one in front of Gabriella, and then she turned around and found, what she knew to be Gabriella's favorite shot, and walked back to the latina to pour it into the shot glass.

Gabriella turned the glass buttom's up, and downed the fluid in only 2 seconds, and then she banged it back onto the table, looking at Sharpay in a certain way, her eyes demanding more. Sharpay was still scared, so she poured.

"Uhm, won't Troy be mad, if he finds out, you've broken the hotel's alcohol policies?" Sharpay questioned, trying to converse with Gabriella, who had never finished off her second shot and wanted more, and Sharpay poured again, afraid the latina would flip 180 again, if she didn't. "You know he frowns upon drinking in the middle of the day."

"Troy? He can go to hell for all I care." Gabriella said with what could easily be described as a demonic undertone, and in Sharpay's opinion her eyes looked pretty demonic as well, but the blonde said nothing. "Hit me again, Sharpay."

"Gabriella, you're catholic!" Sharpay gasped, it had never been like Gabriella to say those kind of things, and certainly not about Troy. What reason could she possibly have for wanting him to go to hell, she didn't know about their affair, Troy hadn't told her, as far as Sharpay knew, and if he had, she'd probably be one of the first to know about it.

"Who even cares about religion these days?" Gabriella wondered out loud in a boring, monotone voice. The alcohol seemed to calm her down enough, that whatever had upset her before, she didn't care much about that anymore, but she was still mad, though in a bearable way for others.

"You do?" Sharpay tried, as Gabriella demanded another shot with her eyes, and Sharpay obliged that demand, but not with her good will. Now she wanted to get to the bottom of Gabriella's behaviour. "Gabby, what the hell is going on with you today? You're not acting like yourself. You're drinking in the early morning, cursing and disregarding your own religion. What's going on?"

"Oh, you know... Singlehood, I'm loving it." Gabriella replied, she was about drunk now, as Sharpay poured her another shot. All the latina wanted was to drink from the bottle, but even if she was mad or hurt, she was still a lady, so she wasn't going to do that.

"You are single?" Sharpay exclaimed with much surprise. Whenever she and Troy talked, and she put the idea of them officially being together on the table, he always maintained, that he was very much in love with Gabriella, and he had no intentions of leaving her, so why now? "But I thought you and Troy would be together forever? What happened?"

"Hit me!" Gabriella demanded again, before she replied Sharpay's question, and the blonde poured some more liquor into the latina's shot glass, who got ready to tell the story. "The bastard cheated on me. That's what he did, he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I loved him so much, Shar, and then he just stomps all over me. Hit me!"

"He dumped you?" Sharpay asked, receiving a nod as a reply, and then she made a quick decision, and snatched the shot glass from Gabriella, who looked rather mad. "I'm cutting you off, I shouldn't have served you in the first place." Sharpay put the things in her hands back in their rightful places, and Gabriella was outraged. She wanted to drink, she needed to drink. "And as much as I would love to talk this out with you, I'm off right now, and I just want to get home and sleep. So should you, sleep the rush off."

Sharpay grabbed her shoulderbag, and swung it over her shoulder again, and quickly found her keys in the bag, pulling them out and holding tight around them in her hand, and then she made her way towards the doors. She counted on Gabriella to lock the doors, once she left.

Gabriella watched her blonde friend leave, and the moment she reached the doors, and was about to open them to leave, that's when she noticed... "You're wearing my jeans!" ... and she added two and two together.

**20 minutes in the hotel bar, and then I slip into your girlfriend's jeans**

Troy arrived at the bar at the usual time, as he had all the previous nice, when those 20 minutes, where they bar would be deserted began. He was looking for Sharpay, he couldn't wait to tell her about his decision, that he had left Gabriella, and that he now wanted to be with her. They could have more than those 20 minutes each night.

But Sharpay wasn't there. He had to face that fact, once he got to the bar, and she wasn't there. Instead he found Jeremy, his other bartender, standing by the bar, mixing drinks during the dry spell, and Troy inwardly groaned. He had been looking forward to seeing his blonde lover.

Nothing against Jeremy, he was an awesome bartender, and he mixed the best drinks. He really knew his stuff. So did Sharpay, but opposite to Jeremy she knew how to interact with the customer, listen to their stupid rambling stories, that she really didn't have to, she laughed with them, and put them in a better mood. Jeremy didn't have that, he took the orders, made the drinks and otherwise kept quiet.

Troy offered his other bartender a smile as a greeting, and Jeremy shyly returned it. Troy sat down on a bar stool, while he wondered where Sharpay could be. Was she sick, he hadn't heard anything about her calling in sick, but maybe she just called Jeremy, and asked him to cover her shift, without mentioning anything to him. Maybe she forgot? He simply hoped she wasn't ill.

He held up his finger, indicating that he wanted a drink, and every bartender in the hotel knew, what his prefered drink was, so Jeremy immediately started mixing it in silence. He contemplated whether or not, he should ask Jeremy, if he knew where Sharpay was at? He voted against it, Jeremy hated conversing, so he wouldn't force that on him being his boss and all.

Click clack, click clack. He heard heels, and he knew Sharpay wore heels, so he spun around in his seat on the bar stool, expecting to see his true love, but to his horror he came eye to eye with Gabriella, who occupied the seat on the bar stool next to him. He spun back around and faced the bar, seeing the smirk that covered Gabriella's face in the corner of his eye, and he wondered what she had to smirk about. They just broke up!

"Have you seen Sharpay?" Troy questioned her, figuring that was a safe thing to ask her, since it didn't involve any talk about them, as he turned his to make eye contact with Gabriella, which was the polite thing to do. Gabriella smirk turned into a sour look, and Troy was curious as to why.

"What do you want with her?" Gabriella replied with a question, playing dumb, though she knew perfectly why, he wanted to see that slut, but he would never ever see her again, if she had it her way.

"I just wanna talk to her." Troy said, honestly. He found this whole thing weird, Sharpay always showed up to work, she'd never let Troy down like that, and the reply he got from Gabriella indicated, that she knew where the blonde girl was, but she just didn't wanna tell him, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Talk, you say?" Gabriella asked him with a mocking tone, but she was through playing dumb. That he just wanted to talk was a complete lie, and they both knew it! He wanted to do her. "Since when do the two of you talk? Before or after she slips into my jeans?" She paused and watched Troy's face freeze, and a vicious smile appeared up her face, she had him. "Oh yeah, Troy. I heard a little convo with her earlier, and right when she was about to leave, I saw she was wearing me jeans. I am not stupid, I added two and two together."

"Jeremy, could you leave us?" Troy asked his employee politely, after having received his drink. The shy bartender nodded and hurried out of there, and then Gabriella got his attention again. "What are you talking about, Gabby?"

"You told me, you had another girl, and that girl is Sharpay." Gabriella revealed what Troy already knew, he looked at her, and she didn't looked pleased with him in any way. "You left me for Sharpay. Seriously, tell me one thing, Troy, did you honestly think, I would find out? She was wearing my jeans to work at a hotel, where as far as she knew, I lived with my boyfriend. She not very smart, that supposed girlfriend of yours."

"Gabriella, where is Sharpay?" Troy rephrased his earlier question, he just wanted to know, where Sharpay was and get the hell out of there, he didn't like seeing this site of Gabriella, it was ugly.

"Oh, that hussy won't be showing her face here any time soon." Gabriella said in a mean girl kind of way, a voice not suitable for her, but there she was using it anyways. "We had a little chat, once I discovered her in my pants. It wasn't very pleasant. For her, anyways."

"What did you say to her?" Troy demanded to know, and Gabriella just rolled her eyes at him in a cruel, provoking way. Troy was beginning to get very upset with, this was so unlike her, and he was beginning to question, what he ever saw in her. "I warn you, Gabriella Montez. If you did anything to hurt Sharpay... Ugh, I love that girl, and I know, that you're very angry with me right now, that I cheated, that I broke up with you, and that I have another woman, but I seriously love Sharpay, from the bottom of my heart, so you need to stop playing this, and tell me where the fuck I can find her. You got me?"

There was a long silence, and then a tear slipped down Gabriella's cheek, followed by another one. "I just wanted you to love me forever, y'know." Gabriella cried, and Troy was quick to reach out a hand, and stroke her arm comfortingly, even if she didn't deserve it with her behaviour earlier. "I thought you and I were it, I can't wrap my head around the fact, that you're in love with someone else, and it's not me. I really thought, we were the perfect match."

"It's okay." Troy said, and it was the truth. He loved Gabriella, he always would, but they were never really right for each other. He and Sharpay were right for each other, and Gabriella and Ryan were right for each other, she should have jumped at him, when she had the chance. "But we weren't, you met your perfect match a long time ago, you just didn't reach out and grab him. You should have, but you didn't. We still had some good years though."

Gabriella let out a deep sigh, and gave in. "She's at her apartment, probably wasn't the alcohol out of her face, that I threw at her." Gabriella revealed, sadly. Troy offered her a smile as a thank you, and it brought her mood up a little bit. She wasn't happy about this, but if he truly loved her, then she should be happy for him. "If you get her, tell her I'm sorry about, what I did."

"If I get the time." Troy said with a cheerful smile, and then he patted his hand on the counter, and jumped off his seat on the bar stool, and left his untouched drink. He mouthed a thank you to Gabriella, and then he turned around and headed for the door, leaving to go see Sharpay to tell her, what decision he had made. That he wanted to be with her officially.

**20 minutes in the hotel bar, and then I slip into your girlfriend's jeans**

Sharpay lied on her bed with her eyes closed, she was sleeping, or trying to at least, but all of the events of the day were going on replay inside her mind. Everything from Gabriella bursting into the bar, to the earful she got from her.

It was well deserved, but all the swear words, Gabriella through her way were uncalled. It was manageable to give someone a piece of their mind, without being nasty with words, though Gabriella had been right about everything. Sharpay was a slut.

When Gabriella had noticed, she was wearing her jeans, the latina had jumped off her barstool, and stomped her way over to Sharpay, and then she'd just started screaming all kinds of insults her way, finishing off by telling her to stay the hell away from the hotel from now on, while pointing her hard in the chest.

Sharpay had to admit, Gabriella had scared her, enough at least to have stopped Sharpay from going to work that day. She'd been lying in bed all day, ever since she got home anyways. She was afraid, she'd run into Gabriella again, plus she didn't want to see Troy ever again.

He was a jerk, and why on earth did he have to tell Gabriella, that there was someone else? Of course she'd figure out it was Sharpay sooner or later, and she did. Sharpay had never experienced Gabriella being that nasty, it was like she had changed completely. Sure, she had been drunk, but Gabriella wasn't a nasty drunk, she was fun and loving. Sharpay was a nasty drunk, that's why she never drank.

She turned to her side, her hands folded underneath her cheek. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, with these thoughts running through her head. She had never wanted any of this, she had never wanted to be the other woman, she had wanted to say stop for so long, but the way he made her feel during those 20 minutes, they had together in the hotel bar, it was too good to let go off. She loved him so much.

Knock, knock, knock. Someone knocked on the door, and she wondered who it could be, though she didn't get up, she kept lying on the bed with her eyes closed, hoping the person would think, nobody was home, and then go away. The person didn't, whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again, and with a loud, annoyed groan she got up from her bed.

She walked out into her small hallway, and checked her appearance in the mirror, before she'd open the door. She looked pretty okay, and so did her hair, it did not look like, she'd been twisting and turning in bed, which she was thankful for.

She reached out her hand and grabbed the door knob, she sighed at the thought of her disturbed privacy, and then she turned down the knob, opening the door. She was very surprised, when she came face to face with Troy. She had no idea, that he actually knew, where she lived, and now he was standing there, it was so surreal to her.

Her face was a big question mark, when Troy uninvited stepped inside, the hallway suddenly becoming very crowded, it could barely contain just Sharpay. She kept staring at him with disbelief, even when he offered her one of his heartmelting smiles, it was like her face was stuck with that one expression.

"Hi." Troy said, as he removed it his jacket and hung it up, and Sharpay found it all very weird, that he was acting like he had been there before, like he was at home, and then he walked on into her livingroom. Sharpay followed, still confused. "Why didn't you show up to work today? I came looking for you."

"I am not your sextoy, Troy, I am a person." Sharpay informed him, finally coming to herself, and she didn't know why, but she was mad at him. "I am sick and tired of it Troy, you only want me for sex, you don't want me for a relationship, you don't care what kind of person, I am."

"Sharpay, please calm down, and listen to what I came to tell you." Troy said, reaching out his hand, stroking Sharpay's arm to calm her down, and it helped, Sharpay seemed to calm down. "I came to tell you, that's I've broken up with Gabriella."

"I know."

"You're interrupting. I broke up with her for a reason." Troy explained, and Sharpay also knew that, but Troy probably wouldn't like, if she interrupted him again, so she kept quiet. "I broke up with her, because it wasn't fair to her, what we were doing, and because I found myself wondering about certain things."

"Like what?" Sharpay wanted to know, now she was clueless. She only knew the first thing, she had no idea, what he had been wondering about?

"About you." Troy said, short and correct. He had been wondering about her, and now he just wanted to be her, and he wanted her to know. "In every situation I found myself wondering about you, what you'd be like in that situation, and everything Gabriella did, I wondered if you were different. I wondered what it would be like to be with you, officially."

Sharpay felt like, she knew where this was going, and she got this happy tingly feeling inside. She wanted to be with him officially, and by what he was saying now, it sounded like he wanted the same thing, and that would just be pure heaven to her. She wanted to hear him say it, she wanted him to go on and continue, she needed to know!

When Troy didn't say anything for a while, Sharpay grew anxious. "So are you just gonna leave it there, or do you wanna carry on and finish your speech?" She questioned him, and he looked at her, like she'd just ripped him out of a train of thoughts, and then he offered her an apologetic smile, which she accepted with a small nod.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I think I want to find out, what it would be like to be with you." He revealed, and Sharpay felt happy butterflies inside her stomach, as she tried not to look too moved by, what Troy had just told her. He tried to read her face to see, what she thought of all of this, but he couldn't see it. "What do you say?"

Sharpay folded her arms, like he was so used to people doing, when they were upset, so it didn't look for him, and she wore a thoughtful look on her face, as she took a step closer towards him. "Just so you know, I'm keeping the jeans." She told him, as her eyes wandered down her body, and landed upon Gabriella's jeans, that she was still wearing, and his eyes followed. "I like the girlfriend feel, they give me."

"You know, I could give you another pair." He offered, but she simply shook her head, declining his offer. She didn't want another pair, she liked these. Then he looked to the side with an expression upon his face, like he was remembering old days, and then he looked back at the blonde girl right before him. "Just think there'd be no more sneaking around, we'd be official, and we wouldn't have to do it secretly in the bar."

"Are you trying to take my 20 minutes away?" Sharpay questioned him again, lifting an eyebrow in a way that said 'you better not be', and he shrugged his shoulders, because he simply didn't know, how she would react to either possible responses. "Because I like those 20 minutes. They make me feel so special, and like we're the only two lovers in the world, and I like that feeling." She paused with a sigh, then she briefly closed her eyes, and when she opened, she saw Troy smiling a loving smile at her, and she felt real love. "All I need to know, is that after those 20 minutes, I'll still have you."

"Kinda like forever and a night?" Troy wondered out loud, and Sharpay nodded her head in a barely noticable way, and then he reached out his hand for her to take, and when she placed her hand in his, he closed it around hers, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, just holding her. "You got me, forever and a night and beyond. I love you, Sharpay, and if you want 20 minutes in the hotel bar, where you slip into my ex-girlfriend's jeans, then that's what you're gonna get, because I really and truly love you."

"Then you've got me too." Sharpay said, her head resting on his chest. It was almost weird, how content she felt with him right then and there, and it felt kinda surreal, how much love she had for him, and now she knew he felt the same, it was almost too good to be true, but she decided not to question it. She was gonna enjoy this moment with Troy, because they had 20 minutes, forever and a night and beyond. "I love you so much, Troy."

Then they pulled apart from their hug, her hands resting gently in his. They gazed into each others eyes, both of them streaming with love, and then Troy leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on Sharpay's lips, their first official kiss of many.

**The END :)**

_Tell me you loved it, please don't make me cry. I don't know why, I said that, it was just to say something, I guess. Anyways, I hope this was acceptable for you all, and if any of you are reading my I'd Rather Be Special fic (Troypay, also), then know I'll be starting next chapter right after, I've posted this, and that's a promise! And if you're not reading it, you should (you should also review it, and this one-shot). Yeah, so thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it, even if the ending was a little cheesy, but sometimes endings have to. Anyways, thanks for reading again, and please review, and I'll love you forever._

_**Laters, AK-tutti :)**_


End file.
